Paradise Lost: The Lost Chapters
by Whitney Thomas
Summary: Centuries after Lucifer's fall from Heaven, a new war has been waged against the Holy Father, ending in his defeat. Darkness now controls and the natural forces of evil are spiraling out of control, leading to death, murder, and many natural disasters. Beelzebub, Lucifer's right hand man has uncovered the truth and takes it upon himself to bring this reign of terror to an end.


"Friends and family, brothers and sisters, time cannot account for the eternities we have spent in this intoxicating prison. Centuries ago I failed you all. I promised you your freedom from the "almighty" father. He, whom loved us so dearly, cast us away to suffer in this inferno. I was so blind to think that we—could share this world together. We were not created to hate and despise one another—but living in a place like this—well it could make even the most powerful man lose his way. Greed has poisoned men's souls—has created a blockade of hate—has shamed us with misery and the blood of good men. Let this hate pass—we have given it enough time to linger. Let us fill the emptiness with love, kindness, gentleness. Without it, our souls will continue to be devoured and crumble before us. As my voice pierces the minds of thousands I believe we must all unite—stop this cruelty and imprisonment we each face. To those who hear my words, I say—this time of despair will end. All of the hate will be vanquished, the power and glory will return to us all. Soldiers! Do not give into the temptation of bitterness and greed—to the ones who have enslaved you—who have engraved your fate on the stone below your feet. Do not cower to these unnatural men. You are not bad beings—you are not dark souls—you are power itself! You shall suffer no longer—hate no more. Do not fight for revenge—not for slavery! We will fight for liberty—fight for a new world—a change of order! Let us fight for reason and what is right. Soldiers! In the name of freedom—let us all unite!"

_Chapter I_

Lucifer, those were the last words I ever trusted from you—my truest friend. You deceived us all. Believing your lies—portraying our father as the source of all evil. My poor friend, how misguided you have been. How could you have known what lied before you and what you have begun?

I look around the streets once filled with music and laughter, joy and happiness—but see nothing except greater despair than we experienced in our fiery prison.

How could you have been so blind?

It all seems so clear to me now. There are many types of evil in this world. Taking form in the shapes of murderers, thieves, liars, disease, hunger, explosions, hurricanes—the list goes on to eternity.

Look around—is this what you have envisioned for us all? Have you truly only seeked out darkness in us?

Life around is withering away. The once beautiful gardens of the world have turned black—making the air we breathe appear weighted. The skies, no longer blue have turned a shade of grey unimaginable.

Look around my lord! Tell me what it is that you have hoped to achieve.

This is not the way that everything should be. The mountains scream for help and let out their cries of fiery rage—the seas to acid—the Earth rumbles in fury beneath our feet.

Take a walk down the streets my friend and explain to me why there are dead all around—people starving— and life slipping through the crevices.

What have we done to deserve this torture? Did I not devote myself to you—didn't we all?

You are not the only one to blame—

We have no one to blame but ourselves. We did not think about the true evils the world provides. Our only concern was fear of father's control he had over our lives. We seeked out a freedom that we already had—a love we already shared—but not you my lord. You are— truly different than us all.

From the moment of your creation there was something different about you. The same difference shared with the Holy Father. He must have known—for he has always kept a watchful eye on you and acknowledged your achievements.

Well—I share this knowledge with him as well.

Before any of this began—before treachery had ever crossed your mind—there was nothing.

My words shall not be twisted.

There was life, but all was in complete coexistence and perfect balance. No one knew of darkness and light—a differentiation between good and evil—positivity and negativity.

The world is very simple when it comes down to this bond of forces. When good and evil unite, a perfect harmony is born and life will pursue. When one of these natural forces becomes greater than the other— life will come to a horrific end.

Do not fret my friend, I have and will always stand by you. Times like this I understand the importance of darkness but the necessity of light.

Open your eyes brother!

Life will only pursue if you live together in harmony with one another— you are darkness.

Evil became known when You showed us the darkness—when You promised us a better life—when You led us to war. It pains me to admit, but I fear we were not sentenced away as a punishment but merely to restore a balance between the two forces.

He knew that you could not live in balance with one another so he gave you a world of your own. But the darkness clouded your vision—the world turned dark—into a miserable prison.

We— your loyal companions suffer your fate as well.

I— Beelzebub, your friend will bring glory back to your life. You will have power and beauty—rule what is rightfully yours— but share the universe alongside the Holy Father.

You will take your role as the God of darkness—but I must first return the God of light.


End file.
